Just Another Night
by ThisKlaineStory
Summary: One year, three boyfriends, and a job change later and Kurt and Blaine cross paths once more. Sequel to One-Night Stand!
1. Chapter 1

Kurt took a seat in his dressing room in the back part of _'Yelp!'_ one year ago Kurt met a man who got him out of _'Bikini Straps and Heart Attacks'_ (a gender mutual strip club) to one more for him and he had been very grateful ever since. Kurt had never seen the man since then to thank him properly but somehow Kurt knew they would cross paths again.

He looked at himself in the mirror and focused on the glowing smile on his face. Had he known being a stripper could ever make him this happy he would have found a way to start the job before he had graduated high school. Particularly here where it made him elated like never before. Kurt closed his eyes and thought back to that night.

"One year ago" He whispered to himself, "Thank you. Wherever you may be, whatever you may be doing, thank you." Kurt's thanked the man like this many times before but it never felt right to do so unless the man was standing next to him and could be done in person. His mind wandered back to his face. The soft honey eyes and the warm smile. Kurt just screwed the man but he still changed his life. Just as Kurt did for him, "One year ago." Kurt repeated again with a sigh. It was such a quick year since he began enjoying his job, granted stripping wasn't what he wanted to do but he made a decent enough living from it he couldn't accept any other career, no matter how degrading his job is.

Kurt opened his eyes and took one more look at himself in the mirror before he decided to get dressed into his day clothes and head out. He put on a purple button-up and black pants. He threw his signature black leather shorts in his backpack, zipped it up and threw the bag around his one shoulder. Kurt turned and headed for the door where he turned off the lights, walked out into the hall and locked up the room before leaving the club through the employees' entrance.

The sky above him was a brilliant shade of pinks and oranges and yellows as the sun set. Kurt watched it lost in thought as he carefully began walking home. He made his way around front and was stopped by two hands collapsing on both his shoulders. Kurt's fears brought him back. His heart was racing and his breath hitched. He didn't know what was going to happen to him next. Kurt closed his eyes and let out a heavy breath as he waited for what the person was going to do. He was spun around and was now facing the person.

"Kurt!?" The person squeaked.

Kurt sighed with relief. He recognized that voice, _"One year."_ He reminded himself and opened his eyes to look at the man, "Blaine!"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** I hope you enjoyed the introduction to "Just Another Night" the sequel to "One-night Stand" the first story was fun to write so I was very excited to get the sequel out! I hope you enjoy this update!

* * *

><p>"So, how's Blaine been?" The pair were sitting at a nearby coffee shop that night.<p>

"Good." Blaine nodded, "Good. I've been in and out of a couple of relationships since you and I..." He paused and gestured back and forth between him and Kurt and said nothing more.

"How nice." Kurt said then took a quick sip of his coffee before continuing, "I've been meaning to say it since I was hired. Thank you. I've never been happier than I am today." He smiled at Blaine then took another sip.

"No," Blaine said, "thank you. If it wasn't for you - If it wasn't for that night, I would still be trying to find a way to get turned on." He let out a little chuckle.

"And because of you my past is now finally behind me." Kurt smiled sincerely and looked down at his coffee cup as he remembered his life, "Both of our lives were changed that night."

Blaine raised his cup, "To the better."

Kurt realized he was making a toast so he too lifted his cup, "To the better." He repeated and they tapped their cups and took a sip of their coffees.

"Would you like to tell me about your year?" Blaine then asked Kurt as they brought there cups down.

"If I could hear yours?" Kurt chuckled, "Sure. Considering it was a good year, for the both of us, I wouldn't mind telling and listening to two perspectives."

"Alright." The smile on Blaine's face almost looked sly, "May I go first?"

"Sure. Yeah, go right ahead." Kurt agreed.

Blaine sat back in his chair and tapped his fingers together, "Where do I begin..."

Kurt raised a hand as to stop him, "At my place." He smirked. Blaine smirked back at him. They both knew where this was going.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe it! A whole year! You know, Brinley and I still talk?" Blaine said as he took a seat on Kurt's couch next to him.<p>

"Who?" Kurt asked but then remembered the girl Blaine was dating before he found out he was gay, "Oh. I'm glad that you two kept to being friends. That's always nice."

"We were talking this morning over coffee. That's what brought me to you this evening. She brought up you, those memories, and Jeffery. He was the last man out of three that I dated this year. She mentioned how I looked antsy. I am a little because I haven't had sex in a while, and I remember what you said the last time I saw you so I went to Yelp! and found you. I _need_ you."

"Tell me what happened. Where did it start." Kurt asked, anxious to find out what happened.

"It all started with Tony..."

* * *

><p><strong>EN:** Thanks to everyone who stuck around to read the sequel! The next three chapters will be told in Blaine's POV


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Hope you enjoy this update. As I stated these next few chapters will be in Blaine's point of view as he tells his story. Sorry for the teasers.

* * *

><p><em>Blaine's POV:<em>

"Tony and I began our relationship about a month after I came out of the closet. When we started dating it was the biggest weight off my shoulder. I had no idea how much I was holding back. Tony was really the biggest slap in the face that told me I was gay. I loved Brinley and all my past girlfriends but I've never been _in love_ with anybody before. Tony changed that.

"We met at the theater. Brinley and I, as friends, decided to go see that new Angelina Jolie movie together. He was standing in line just in front of us with a big group of girls. That was my first hint that he had to be gay. Usually guys don't hang out with girls unless they are... But I'm not one who just assumes so I watched out of the corner of my eye as I spoke to Brinley while we waited.

"Then he walked up to the counter and ordered the tickets for him and his 'five besties,' to quote him exactly. His voice... was much like your's, Kurt, and the use of 'besties'. I know no straight man would say that. Sure, I'm stereotyping but have you ever met a straight man use 'besties' as term used for his friends? That's how I knew he had to be gay. I watched him grab the tickets for him and his friends and walk to the snack counter while he handed out the tickets.

"Brinley picked up that I was staring at Tony and suggested I go talk to him. With a heavy sigh of both a little relief and fright I nodded and slowly wriggled my way out of the line and inched toward him. Every step I took I wondered what he would say and what he would do. Would he like me too? An attractive man like Tony, I would've imagined him taken and I was a tad too late. I wondered if he was only in high school and just looked older for his age. That would've been the worst, coming up to him and being like, 'Hi, I'm Blaine Anderson-" That's my last name, Anderson is, '- I'm twenty-four years old and I find you completely attractive.' With the response 'Sorry, I'm only sixteen.' That'd be extremely awkward, especially in a public place such as a movie theater! Oh, and what if I had mistaken and he was straight all along? Did I take the stereotype too far?

"I finally reached the group and grew up the courage to tap him on the shoulder. He turned and looked at me. First he looked weirdly at me. I extended my hand, 'Hi, my name is Blaine." My voice was higher than usual and slightly broke as the fear really washed over me and my heart began beating so hard I thought it was going to beat right out of my chest. He took my hand in his and shook it as he told me his name was Tony. My racing heart slowed down as I figured things were going in a positive direction.

"He excused his friends and pulled me to the bathroom where he did a little further investigation. Just a bit of the basics. Age: 24, he was 23; What did I want: To ask him out on a date, he accepted; Who am I here with: My best friend, he was with his 'besties'; Why did I come to him: I told him I was very attracted him, he thought I was cute too. We had already hit it off. We exchanged numbers and agreed to meet up at the little coffee shop down the road from the theater. My heart began racing again, but this time out of total excitement rather than fear. We parted for the evening after agreeing the time and date for the coffee date and I met up with Brinley at the snack counter.

"I met up with Tony the next morning at eight as we agreed. He bought him and I each a cup of coffee and then took a seat in the back corner of the place. There we learned a little about ourselves. Number of siblings: He has none, I have one, a brother; Pets: both none; and some other stuff here and there about each other. It was fun. The whole romance was exciting until that one unfaithful evening. It was our two-month-anniversary so I decided to surprising him by popping in and taking him out to dinner. When I was right outside his apartment door I heard the unholy sounds of orgasmic gasping and the pleads, his pleads for more.

"I was so upset. I backed away from the apartment and vowed never to speak to him again. A couple days later he received a letter in the mail from me stating, and I quote: 'Happy anniversary! Glad for the present you gave me, really great to know you were cheating on me for how long! Anyway, here's my gift to you: I never want to see or talk to you again. You are a fucking rude, inconsiderate bastard that doesn't deserve anybody, including me. Love, Blaine'. Luckily, I never seen or heard from him again and although I was heartbroken I eventually got over him and a month later I met Taylor."


	4. Chapter 4

_Blaine's POV Cont'd . . . :_

"When I thought Tony was bad I hadn't met Taylor yet. He broke my heart more than Tony ever did, but I'm getting too far ahead of myself.

"I met Taylor at a gay bar. Yes, I've been to a gay bar a couple times through the duration of the year.

"I walked back to the bar and ordered a beer then turned and watched as couples of all kinds grinned on each other on the dance floor. I sighed because I was still getting over Tony at the time as I watched the lovers actually loving each other.

"Taylor came up and sat next to me. He didn't order a drink, no, instead he started to _stare_ at me. Really, _really_ stare. Of course it wasn't in a creepy way like he was facing toward me and didn't blink once. No, it was more of a side stare as he faced in the direction of the bar.

"My suspicions got the best and I just had to ask him. He told me I was absolutely _stunning_. I looked down at my outfit and wondered what he saw, I was dressed no different than usual. I was flattered, nonetheless, and at that moment I forgot what Tony did to me.

"He took my hands and drug me to the bathroom. I already knew where this was going and didn't object. He picked me up and sat me on the sinks, pressed his body on me and his lips on mine. I remember the kiss well. It was sloppy, I could tell he was a little drunk and his lips were chapped, I can't even describe how chapped they were. Somehow the kiss flashed me back to you. I still remember your lips, Kurt, and they weren't yours. I still let him kiss me, hard, though I never kissed back.

"Now, before we get much farther you are probably wondering why I never compared with Tony. I did, to Brinley. I didn't think of you, Kurt because Brinley and Tony kissed the same. I did compare Brinley to you, Kurt, and like Taylor, she wasn't you. In the end, you have been my favorite kiss, and if this blush says anything it really was an excellent kiss. But before you say anything just let me finish.

"Okay, so we kind of know where this lead. He kept pursuing the kiss, and the kiss turned to sucking at random parts at the top of my body, and the sucking at my neck and ears made it down to the removal of a shirt and my nipples being licked, and the nipples turned into my jeans being unzipped, and you guessed it: I had my dick sucked on that bathroom sink.

"Is this getting too much? Do you really need to hear that? I'm sorry, but it puts us in the course of this relationship.

"It went on for a month, I was clueless. _He. Just. Used. Me. For. Sex. _It was a shame too, I really liked him. He was fucking many people at the same time. He never wanted a real relationship. Well, not exactly. This was where things really got me. _He. Was. Married. To. A. Woman! _He used us like his prostitutes! His escape from his wife! I should've known...

"I found out while lying in bed with him after... you know... anyways, I told you I really liked him and I made myself believe I actually _loved_ him. I turned to Taylor and told him that too. He was disgusted and told me about his wife and the three other men he was screwing around with then gathered his things and left. It just ripped me to shreds...

"And even though I thought I could not be more devastated it only took me a week to get over him and on to Jeffery."


	5. Chapter 5

_Blaine's POV Cont'd. . .:_

"Jeffery was my longest relationship. Five months I was with the man. Five months I thought I could eventually love him. Five months I'll never get back.

"Here's the setting: A diner with Brin. We're eating dinner sitting on the stools when he comes in and takes a seat next to me. Brinley nudges me with a grin that said, 'That man's obviously gay, go after him.' I take a look at him. Gorgeous! I wouldn't go as far as breathtaking like you, but he was beautiful nonetheless, with blond hair and blue eyes... So I gave it a chance. Taylor who?

"For a moment I forgot how to speak but from a light elbow from Brinley I sputtered a 'hi' to him. He smiled at me and with that smile I instantly knew he was in to me. We small talked for the rest of the time I was there.

"That was practically how our entire relationship went. We hardly held a conversation, he was always working. Bad idea going out with a business man, he was always out and traveling.

"Five months I tried to make this relationship more than just two ships passing by in the night. Five months I tried to make it something more. He was my longest relationship because I tried to keep it steady and he never cheated on me or used me. It wasn't like that. We actually cared for one another, more like he actually cared for me. He was the one guy that in the end I never did _care_ for, because how could I care for someone who I hardly talked to? But he was the man I was most devoted to, because I tried so hard to make us more. I _devoted_ myself to it, to him.

"I knew I had to end this when I realized that this relationship wasn't going anywhere but a simply 'hi' in the morning and a 'bye' before we went to bed for the night.

"I finally found a night for just us and decided to sit him down. He knew something was up and asked me what was going on and if everything was okay. I told him it was not and slowly just broke the news. Jeffery just lost it and I cradled him in my arms until he recouped and I just let him go.

"I know a lot of what I had said may seem irrelevant to it all but my mind just cluttered as I thought back to the year and I simply sputtered out everything that ran through it and before I let my rambling goes any farther let me tell you why I came to you today. I told you I need you and... Kurt, this year made me realize that the only person I actually enjoyed being with in the end was you. A one-night stand with a person I hardly knew was my favorite romance. I need you tell me how you feel back. If I can't help but think of you when I'm with other people and compare everyone to you then I think I may have a lot of feelings for you. I need to know how you feel toward me so I know what I should do."

_END: Blaine's POV _

Blaine let out a sudden sigh of relief as he got everything out. Now he could only wait for Kurt's response who seemed conflicted in his own thoughts. Blaine tensed up.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** If you'd be so kind as to read the end notes at the bottom where I spill my hear and soul to you guys much appreciated :)

Here's the update.

* * *

><p>"Wow..." Kurt deadpanned. He couldn't muster a word and he wasn't leaving Blaine hanging so he brought up the first word he could come up with, "Wow..." He repeated.<p>

"Please say something more, Kurt." Blaine pleaded, "I'm so conflicted at the moment."

Kurt squeezed his eyes shut and let out a heavy breath, "Do you want coffee?" He asked.

"I _need_ an answer."

"Alright, alright, enough stalling, Kurt!" He yelled to himself, "Blaine, I don't know what to think. My mind is so - twisted right now!"

"Kurt, I'm so sorry." Blaine apologized even though he didn't know if it was right to apologize right now, "I didn't mean to boggle your mind."

"No. No. Please! I-I- can I tell you about my twisted, messed-up year?" Kurt asked.

"If it gets us somewhere..."

"I think it will?" Kurt questioned himself. Blaine nodded.

"For starters, my year hasn't been involved with being in constant relationships with tragic, yet seemingly possible endings and 'twisted, messed up year' would just be a lie for a stripper. First, you move me to another strip club. I can't thank you enough, but I could still hate you for it. That's another story, but I don't like getting into my past so we'll skip that back story for another day. Basically, I only know stripping. I'm getting off track here...

"Upon starting _Yelp! _it was the first time since you that I've actually ended a show that led to sex with one of the viewers. That's never happened before because I realized I was gay shortly after starting the job and I wasn't stable enough to quit. So I've always turned down offers when people asked with some lame excuse but now I've taken them. The only name I remember out of the bunch was you. Funny right?

"I know this hasn't been a long description of what happened my year but if my life was practically the same everyday then I think it's enough said.

"So... you think you have feelings for me? You want to know if I have feelings back? You want... no, _need_ me for this?"

With every question Kurt inched a little closer to Blaine. Blaine couldn't contain the smile on his beaming face as Kurt leaned in for a kiss. Blaine allowed himself to fall back on the couch and Kurt followed suit, laying on top of him as they pressed kisses on to each other.

"Wait," Blaine pulled back for a minute, "on the couch?"

"No, in my bed."

* * *

><p><strong>EN:** Yes, it's been a little while since I last updated! Yes, next chapter will be the smut chapter!

I also think next chapter will be the last chapter. Do not quote me but I highly doubt it will be longer than that. If it is, I really hoped you enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed writing! This has been amazing and fun to write! I loved One-Night Stand so I immediately knew that I had to write a sequel after posting the first chapter and then I had ideas for more which is how it became my own little series.

I have three more verses I want to add to this so when I get the chance I'll be writing and posting those. One of which will be a little different and I have been excited to do once I started thinking up One-Night Stand sequels, one will be kind of important to receive a little more information and the other will just be pure fun!

If you have any suggestions for something you want to see then please don't hesitate to ask! I'm open to anything just leave me a review or ask me on my Tumblr link in my description my profile! Speaking of Tumblr, I've been thinking about starting one just for my fanfiction but I'm just not sure yet so if you're up for that let me know.

Guys, I love you, and wow I talk a lot!


	7. Chapter 7

The boys were quick to drag themselves from the couch to Kurt's bedroom. They were currently laying as so, fully naked with Kurt on Blaine. The pair weren't doing anything more than just laying there. Occasionally one would lean in to the other and plant a soft kiss on an arousing spot but it seemed as if they were savoring this moment with each other. They were not ready to jump into anything yet, they were in no hurry.

"I like this." Kurt said, resting his head in the crook of Blaine's neck as he gingerly stroked the man's bare chest, "Would you believe me if I told you that I've never been this intimate with a man before?"

"You've had sex with one besides me, right? I thought you said you did?" Blaine questioned as he began combing his fingers through Kurt's hair.

"But it's never been like _this._ I usually just fuck the man or vice versa and leave. I usually never just relax with one."

Blaine let a little giggle escape his mouth, "That's sweet. I feel so special."

"Maybe it's because you just might be." Kurt tried to hide the smile on his face before leaning forward and began brushing his lips across Blaine's face.

Blaine heaved in a breath, "You're so beautiful." He whispered to Kurt. A kiss on the lips...

"As you are gorgeous." A kiss on the chin...

"I think you've got me beat." Blaine chuckled.

"Challenge accepted..." Kurt's lips brushed down Blaine's chin and around to the side of Blaine's neck just below the ear. He peppered soft kisses there to Blaine's pleasing.

"No challenge necessary." Blaine moaned as he began wiggling underneath Kurt.

Kurt smiled and giggled as he pressed more kisses on Blaine's neck. He's never flirted like this before, "Oh... A challenge is always necessary."

They laid there for a while longer. Kurt continued to kiss and suck on Blaine's neck, which he remembered Blaine enjoying as their hard erections grind one each other when Blaine finally choked out, "Kurt - Kurt... I want to blow you..."

Kurt pulled back from Blaine enough for his cock to hover just above the bottom boy. Blaine wrapped his hands around the penis and he brought the head into his mouth. He began sucking a little on it, automatically wishing he was the one doing this the first time and that Kurt didn't put on that condom. Blaine enjoyed this, he's blown men before but this was _Kurt's_ penis that was in his mouth.

Blaine released his grip on the cock and let it slide in his mouth a bit more as he began sucking a little harder, that's when Kurt began to come.

"Fuck! Honey! Fuck!" Kurt moaned as he let himself to come, "Blow me harder!" And right after Kurt's command did he feel Blaine sucking on him harder. Kurt gasped.

Blaine had Kurt in as far as he could go and he began sucking a little slower as he slipped Kurt out of his mouth.

Kurt fell back on top of Blaine and they pressed their lips together. Without even looking away from Blaine or from detaching his lips in the slightest, Kurt reached over to his bedside and began searching for the lube and condom he remembered was sitting there. His hands finally found them and grabbed the bottle and pocket. He finally pulled away from Blaine and sat back.

Kurt squirted some of the lubricant on his fingers, "Are you ready?"

Blaine nodded and then Kurt inserted his first finger. Blaine moaned, he couldn't quite figure out why this pain was so_ pleasurable_. Kurt circled around the hole, loosening it slightly before inserting the second then third fingers, loosening Blaine's hole a little more each finger.

Once Kurt was sure Blaine was good and ready he slipped on the condom and lubed it up before positioning his cock at the hole and began slowly making his entry. As Kurt slipped the base in it had already pleased the man he was fucking and Blaine took a deep breath in. Kurt entered halfway and began thrusting as he slid in a little more.

Blaine was huffing as he writhed underneath Kurt, "Fuck!" He screamed as his hands clenched his bed sheets, "Gonna - come!" And he did.

Kurt continued until his penis hit Blaine's prostate, "Wholly Hell! Shit! Kurt!" Blaine didn't know what an inside voice was at this point.

Kurt slid back slightly then hit it again, causing Blaine to shriek in total pleasure then he slid out and attacked Blaine's lips again.

Kurt could feel Blaine smile in the kiss then pull back, "I love you, Kurt." Blaine felt sure he abused these words one to many times but this one was different. This one was real!

"I love you too." Kurt confirmed for Blaine before their lips met again.

Blaine pulled away once more, "Quit your job."

"What?"

"If you really don't like stripping then quit."

"Oh no Blaine, this is the only way I've survived. I couldn't..."

"Then move in with me. Let's live together. I'll supply for you. Don't feel guilty for it. I want to help you. I did it before, I will do it again." Blaine said.

Kurt gave Blaine a chaste kiss on the lips, "Okay."

* * *

><p><strong>EN: **Well that's the end of that story. I'll be working on some more sequels here soon. Look out for "Another Perspective" which will be the next part of the verse. I think it's only going to be two chapters. Good day!

I have been thinking about a tumblr for my fanfiction but I don't want to start it unless I know I have a few people to back me up so if you would please comment if you would like to see a blog for my fanfiction. I'm open for other stuff to do on there but I think this would be a good way to let people know when my fanfiction has been updated.


End file.
